


明日之城，明日之人

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight, DCU
Genre: Arkham Knight, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 一切看起来不过是悲观主义者的老调重弹。在蝙蝠侠死去之后，人人都想从这个曾经的传说身上捞上一笔。没有人知道这个离开了蝙蝠侠的世界到底将要去往何方……直到在万圣节之夜结束后的三天过后，于大都会的海湾区，卡尔捡到了那个沉睡在铠甲间，被海水冲刷上岸的黑暗骑士。一个超人和蝙蝠侠不算熟悉的背景下，超人捡到了失忆的哥谭骑士的普通故事。“它值得吗？”“它永远值得。”阿卡姆超蝙
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文超人的设定是按照里面两句提及超人的台词捏的，比一般常见的超人要来得更强硬一些。

他是在大都会海湾区捡到那个男人的。

在刚捡到的时候，有那么一会儿，卡尔其实一度以为，他所怀抱着的这个男人早已在冰冷的海水里停止了他安静的呼吸——他的体温比所有正常人类都要来得更低，不仅如此，他的心跳来得又轻又缓，就好像是在冬眠过程中，因为没有储备足够多的营养而即将因虚弱在睡梦中死去的那种孤单的动物。十一月冰冷的海水沉甸甸地挂在他的发梢和盔甲间，让卡尔真的将他打捞起来的时候，只觉得这个男人在他的怀里又冷又沉。

死亡的阴影就盘旋在这个男人虚弱而苍白的眉宇间，那些渗透了他的衣物，将他的身体变得无比沉重的海水正在将他拉下那个可以冻结住一切生物的无底深渊。他看着再也不会活过来了，当超人用斗篷抱好他，小心翼翼，用着这个男人身体所能承受的最快的速度略过大西洋和北冰洋之间的限界时，那被水浸透了的黑发向下垂着，露出了在筋疲力尽的倦态之后，以一种出人意料的平静安然睡去的，男人沉静而又坚毅的面容。

那毫无疑问，正是一种安然步入了自己的死亡的亡者才会拥有的，对即将到来的一切都安之若素的，因为死亡而与一切都平静地和解了的安然的沉静。当超人将他放上堡垒的检测床，送入启动的医疗舱，像是这样的沉静就呈现在那么一张素来以玩世不恭的微笑还有愚不可及的面孔闻名整个东海岸的赫赫有名的布鲁斯·韦恩的脸上。

他看起来就像是一位平静赴死的圣徒。

当超人靠在医疗舱旁的椅子上，望着显示器，看着孤独堡垒的AI在自动整理出男人的生理读数，逐步启动堡垒的医疗系统时，他最心不在焉的那个部分在这么想。

那就是一位历经了所有人世间的苦难，终于可以安然地走向自己的结局的男人所应该有的，那种神圣而又安宁的面孔。

布鲁斯·韦恩，或者，可以称呼他为“那个蝙蝠侠”。

这是一个在万圣节之夜的清晨，经过媒体间的电波信号，在一夜之间铺满了大街小巷的令人震撼的秘密。“哥谭传说身份披露，韦恩公子竟是夜间蝙蝠”。不可思议的情绪充盈在每一个人的心间，有许多人甚至对这个消息一开始感到了难以置信。“开玩笑的吧，老兄？你是说谁？那个韦恩？那个只会泡妞的布鲁斯·韦恩？你脑子里是长了一个新鲜的大泡吗？”然而，事实胜于雄辩，那段被发送给全世界的媒体还有网络平台的视频迅速打破了千万的点击数，并且在向着破亿一路狂歌。

在那个视频里，哥谭的黑暗骑士，被认为是恐怖还有神秘的化身的蝙蝠侠被绑在阿卡姆固定精神病患的束缚椅上，由哥谭市警局的局长吉姆·戈登亲手取下了脸上的面具，露出了其下名为布鲁斯·韦恩的男人平静而又疲倦的面容。

如果说一开始人们仍旧对此满怀疑虑，甚至一度阴谋论说，或许这一切都不过是布鲁斯·韦恩代蝙蝠侠赴死，就像是那本著名的小说《双城记》说的那样，真正的蝙蝠侠其实另有其人，那么随后，当稻草人将装满了恐惧毒液的注射器放在了韦恩的脖子上，威胁着“我要让你亲眼见证你的城市的毁灭，你的城市的堕落”，却因韦恩的狂笑出声而大惊失措之时，最后一点对于布鲁斯·韦恩身份的怀疑也全部都尘埃落定。

“那一定只能是蝙蝠侠。”人们议论着，转发着，主张着。“因为一个寻寻常常在家混吃等死，就差哪天被暴徒冲进庄园一枪毙了的花花公子可不会有像他这样的，在经过稻草人的毒气甚至是毒液洗礼后仍能大笑出声的那种勇气。那一定得是蝙蝠侠。”人们后知后觉地整理出和蝙蝠侠有关的所有的传闻，还有布鲁斯·韦恩在进入社交的名利场后所展现的种种匪夷所思的举动。“我说为什么他不乐意把手下的研发公司卖给卢瑟呢！想想看即使是在那天晚上也没有人敢入侵的韦恩塔的铜墙铁壁——对于一个富可敌国又与整座城市的反派为敌的角色来说，只是这么一点防护，甚至可以说还真是不够看呢，不是么？”

人们在大声讨论着所有的事，布鲁斯·韦恩的事，蝙蝠侠的事，还有在那天晚上发生的所有应该被载入史册，却偏偏因为无人见证，而最终沦为了街头巷尾的坊间传闻的激动人心的故事。“我曾经和蝙蝠侠，我是说，布鲁斯·韦恩一起行动。”那个飞快地乘上了互联网对于此事关注的东风，名声更上了几层楼的记者杰克·莱德在所有邀请他出席的娱乐节目里喋喋不休地介绍着。“我发现了黑火迪肯的窝点，然后，我和蝙蝠侠一起里应外合。当然——关于这其中我们之间的职责分配，我是不好过多居功的，毕竟，为死者讳仍旧是我们这个时代极为重要的一类美德。但是，我可以透露，蝙蝠侠一直说我是他最好的那类拍档，‘如果没有你的话，杰克，’”他信誓旦旦地在节目上举起了自己的一只手，“‘我永远都没可能捣毁像是这样危险的邪教窝点。你敏捷的才思和勇敢的举动使你成为了我们两个中的佼佼者’。”

事实上，他早就和我透露过自己的身份，当然，因为我们是最好的朋友。那个戴着眼镜，长相斯文的记者对着摄像机咧嘴笑着说。如果你仔细回复，你会发现，蝙蝠侠对我很客气，而布鲁斯总是邀请我一起参加他在渡轮上的聚会。他把他所有的秘密都私下告诉了我。而现在，既然他已经为了一个更加崇高的目的而离我们远去，那么忠实地将这些秘密记录下来并告知世人，就是像我这样被托付了秘密的朋友义不容辞的责任。

“你就听他扯蛋去吧。”他还听到警局中，屋檐下，钟楼里，有人在窃窃私语地讨论着。“他？和布鲁斯·韦恩是朋友？在暴乱的那天晚上，他除了跑出去惹了一堆麻烦那一次以外就没有真的踏出过警局一步。”

可笑。那些和蝙蝠侠真正并肩奋战过的战士们摇着头地叹息说。这些满脑子都只有追名逐利的可笑之徒。

然而想要从韦恩遗留下的躯体中榨取更多他们渴望的东西的生物远不止莱德一个。不管是因为万圣节之夜被蝙蝠侠踢断了肋骨而向韦恩集团索赔的罪犯，还是“自己居住的房屋被蝙蝠车撞坏了半个犄角”而要求赔偿的原住民，网络上的阴谋论者提出的，整个哥谭的黑暗都是韦恩家族在背后偷偷运行的内容获得了成千上万的点击，至于像是什么市长组织专案组亲自调查的，关于韦恩集团的税务问题，还有布鲁斯·韦恩凭何调动此等巨款却不会被税务部门追查到的腐败问题，只不过是这扰人心神的喧哗中最不起眼的一件小事。

“英雄为了人民死去，而他所引领并保护着的人民却踩碎了他胸口中那颗曾经燃起过火焰的预留下的心脏。一切都不过是悲观主义者设想里的陈词滥调。”这是《星球日报》的记者露易丝·莱恩私下里对于整件事情唯一的评论。要知道，在万圣节之夜的当晚，她也曾经主动请缨，希望能够在哥谭形势稳定下来后成为第一批入驻哥谭的外市记者。然而，当她终于目睹过蝙蝠侠的暴露还有他的死亡，以及在那之后，每个人似乎都在试图从这位英雄的逝去中捞到一点好处的狂欢之时，这位被佩里主编寄予了厚望的记者却毫不犹豫地摇着头，选择了从这片混乱中默默退出。

“不是说我不打算为此写上一篇发人深省的调查报道。我是说，蝙蝠侠值得，韦恩也值得。事实上，我现在就在写。但是，不管怎么说，我对整件事都已经腻烦透了。你知道世人在很多时候其实根本就没有底线，但是当你真的发现他们如你所料的那样无药可救的时候，你还是会感到一阵深切的失望。”就在超人忙于救助那些还没有从大都会返回哥谭，于是仍旧徘徊在大都会街头的哥谭人时，露易丝打电话过来，跟他的同事克拉克喋喋不休地抱怨着说。“每个人都想从这里获得一点对自己有好处的事，即使是那些最无辜的观众也想在里面寻到一点属于自己的刺激。没有人真的在意蝙蝠侠的死对于这座城市，还有他之后的那些义警效仿者来说意味着什么。人们在对他清算，而要我说，蝙蝠侠死了反倒可能比活着要更为走运。因为倘若他活着，人们绝对不会像是现在这样还算是比较偏于正面的评价他。”

事实上，仅仅是偏于正面这几个字，似乎都有点过于粉饰蝙蝠侠在世界人民的眼中所呈现的，游走在法律和道德的边缘，以暴制暴，罔顾伦理的糟糕形象。他们不知道对于哥谭来说，蝙蝠侠到底是怎样的人，而当那些“起底韦恩家的罪恶秘辛”的消息刷屏了每个人的社交网络时，认为“蝙蝠侠不是哥谭的救世主”，而万圣节之夜不过是一个“黑帮反派们的火并”，因为所有罪犯都想要挑战蝙蝠侠这个“罪恶之王”的地位，要远比相信蝙蝠侠是一个可以为了守护城市而忍辱负重，甚至饱经折磨却依然屹立的男人更加地受人青睐。

就连当权者都毫不犹豫地对这种消息进行了推波助澜。当超人掠过哥谭的上空，他能够听到那些地下最深处的密室传来的腐败者们带着唾骂还有诅咒的交谈。

“死得倒还真是容易……活着……几百年的大牢……”

“……打断他的骨头！”他们在这么讲。“……让他后悔终生！”

即使在蝙蝠侠已经死去的今天，那些被蝙蝠侠制裁过或是伤害过的人们依旧不肯放过这个终于有了名字的神秘者——你或许不能够起诉一个在白天就会销声匿迹，无迹可寻的阴森森的大蝙蝠，但是人类是可以被折磨和伤害的，就算，那个受伤的男人已经因为当晚返回庄园时的神秘的炮火而死于非命，他身后无处遁形的韦恩集团也仍旧可以成为人们寻求补偿的代替。就在万圣节之夜结束的那天清晨，哥谭政府就发布了由市长亲自签发的调查令，以“税务调查”为由被冻结了整个公司上下80%资产的韦恩集团瞬间被推上了风尖浪口，而与此同时，巨额的索赔再加上公关危机，使得这家百年企业正在濒临崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠。

可是现在，就是这个男人，这个吸引了整个世界的注意，被所有人议论纷纷，在街头巷尾一度神化，却又偏偏在半天之后便跌落凡尘的男人正睡在卡尔的身边，宁静地睡在堡垒冰冷的医疗舱中。

“……”

当你决定赴死的时候，你是否知道你所守护的就是像这样愚昧而又庸俗的市民。当你决定成为蝙蝠侠的时候，你又是否曾经想过，自己最终迎来的会是这样毫无希望，受尽贬低的结局？如果你真的知道，那么，在你最终迎来死亡的那个时刻，你心中所想的到底又是什么？

就是怀抱着这样的疑问，坐在医疗舱旁边的椅子上的卡尔撑着脸，一边心不在焉地看着电脑上飞速掠过的胜利读书，一边不自觉地回想起了在那个让所有人都记忆深刻的夜晚，他所见证到的，唯一的一点他可以确信真正发生过的平凡的小事。

他其实早在万圣节之夜开始前就接到了一点哥谭可能会出现动乱的风声，虽然，这风声的源头，是大都会警局的警察在闲聊时曾对他说，那些途径大都会进入哥谭的走私货物中，军火的比例远高于去年的同期水准。甚至，不如说，“今年一年我们查获的武器数量可以说是过去五十年内的最高。”哥谭一定有什么动作，这是当时超人的判断。同时，他也确信，这也是哥谭的守护者，他极少谋面，只有在需要联合办案时才会短暂碰头的那个名叫蝙蝠侠的男人对此做下的判断。

说到这个，蝙蝠侠其实是一个男人。在这件事上，跟那些相信着他是来自于阴影之中，一到白天就要睡进棺材里去的迷信的常人不同，超人是曾经真真正正在月光朝阳的光影里见到过这个身材高大，站姿挺拔，全副武装着的男人。虽然他的面具所包含着的那一小层铅制的衬里阻挡住了超人对于他身份的窥探，然而不管怎么说，那个穿着披风站在哥谭最高滴水兽上的骑士，是，也只可能是一个普通意味上的人类。

他甚至是一个会开口说话，讲英语的人类。当他开口时，他所用的是一口纯正的东海岸式的英语口音。稍稍压低一点声线，却不妨碍超人愈发清晰地意识到，那个正站在这儿和他谈判着的，其实是一个他可以轻易折断掉骨头，或者用任何他想用的方式解决掉的寻常而又普通的男人。但是当他用那双灰蓝色的眼睛望向克拉克的时候，他通过眼神流露出的某种神情却又非常的令人印象深刻。

那不是一种畏惧着超人，畏惧着神明，畏惧着可以轻易将自己折成两半的人类所会拥有着的神情。固然，他表露出了某种直白的警觉，但是与此同时，在这一切的背后，他似乎并没有认为面前的人间之神有什么需要他特别对待的谨慎的地方。

这些东西同时体现在蝙蝠侠和他说话时的语调，还有那些表示不赞同时简单而又直白的拒绝声里。那是一种不带有哪怕一点点的虚情假意或者者虚与委蛇，跟任何委婉或者油滑沾边了的讲话方式。哥谭骑士的夜晚总是很忙，他喜欢在被问及一些事情的时候单刀直入。

“我知道最近黑帮会有一些大的动作——犯罪率最近的两个月低得可疑，企鹅人的手下正在转移窝点，他们似乎找到了比毒品走私利润更厚的生意。”在他找上蝙蝠侠的那个夜晚，他也只是冷静而简洁地这么说，似乎认为只是这么几句简单的回话，就足以打发走专程来到哥谭预警的超人。

“你确定哥谭不需要支援。”面对这样的冷遇，超人也只是在冷淡地询问着这个充其量只能够被称作是他隔壁城市的同事的古怪男人。他同样不喜欢和人废话，而既然蝙蝠侠没有请求帮助的意思，那么热脸贴上一个冷屁股也不是超人惯常以来的行事方式。“我不希望哥谭的动乱波及到我的城市。”他只是警告他。“考虑到两者间的地缘关系，认为大都会能够在哥谭动荡的情况下独善其身是不可能的。”

“我可以解决它。”哥谭的守护者言简意赅地回答，他举起一只手，射出的钩爪枪充分表明了他对谈话此时已经告一段落了的态度。“谢谢你愿意向哥谭提供援助的举动。”

这是蝙蝠侠的城市，理应按照蝙蝠侠的方式向前运行。

虽然有些时候，卡尔会忍不住在心里默默地疑惑。到底这座坐落在大都会不到几十公里处，最近的地方甚至只有一桥相隔的城市是因为拥有着这样一位沉默寡言的守护者，才会永远散发着在黑暗中昏睡般的郁郁寡欢的沉静的气息，还是因为，就是因为它拥有着这样的特质，才会养育出像是蝙蝠侠这样缺乏活力，仿佛永远都只是机器一样专注于眼下事务的没有感情的黑暗骑士。

不过或许，他还是不该将这个男人称呼为缺乏活力的。当卡尔离开时，他忍不住突然对着自己之前的念头这么想。

毕竟，对于任何一个飞檐走壁，可以在离开凯尔的第二个分钟就精准降落在不到一英里外的黑暗的小巷，一脚踹飞匪徒手中的武器，旋即又跃入黑暗中，以一种宛如黑豹一样的灵巧向前疾行着的男人。像是“缺乏活力”这样的评价无论如何听起来都是不妥当，并且不必要的。

他们都错误估计了哥谭将要面临的严峻形势。当他说他们的时候，他是指他，还有那个蝙蝠侠。虽然常年作为义警活动的生活让他们都敏锐地嗅出了暴风雨前的宁静感，但是没有人能够料想到，这会是一场席卷全市，甚至可以让整个政府都全部瘫痪的极为危险的大规模冲突。

我需要前往哥谭。这是卡尔看到大都会转播的录像时，他马上意识到的事。虽然，在之前的谈话中他默认了蝙蝠侠拥有决定自己城市处事方式的权力，并且也接受了整件事由蝙蝠侠全权负责的念头。但是，如果这不单单是一个简单的城市层面的恶性事件，而是上升到威胁整个国家，甚至于是整个世界的恐怖袭击，那么超人的介入自然会是必须的。他并不打算真的仅仅是因为这会让蝙蝠侠感到不高兴就对大都会隔壁的城市退避三舍——这没道理。遵守两个人之间不成文的“对彼此的城市抱有基础的尊重还有敬意”的规定只适用于并非战时的和平年代。

而现在，他们面对的是一场战争。超人利用自己身为记者的直觉敏锐地察觉到。既然这是一场战争，就没有那么多的道理可讲。

只不过，他没有手段可以联络到蝙蝠侠。况且，他还有身为大都会的英雄必须履行的，比蝙蝠侠更多的明面上的义务。

汽车和铁路正在一车厢一车厢地运来那些来自哥谭的难民。当危险发生的时候，人们的第一选择就是距离哥谭最近的大都会。布鲁德海文是一个可以考虑但不会被采纳的选项，毕竟，这座弹丸之地可以说是和哥谭一荣俱荣，一损俱损。人人都想要确保安全，而最近的安全便来自于和哥谭一衣带水的姊妹市。

“即使是像我们这样保障设施健全的城市也不可能一次性承担得起三百多万人的临时冲击。”浑身都是冷汗，市长一边擦着眼镜一边对着超人喋喋不休地讲。“我们必须要采取应急方案，甚至，鼓励一部分大都会居民收留来自哥谭的难民。如果不这样，将会有几百万人被迫睡在大都会的街头……”

能够从大都会前往其他地区的火车票和机票已经被抢售一空，运输系统正在以一种疯狂的方式满负荷地向外输送着来自哥谭的逃难者。那些直到夜晚仍留在大都会的，都是那些只能够勉强支撑的老人或者穷人。

“老人并不值得担心，我们可以请求各地的居民收容和照顾他们，我真正担心的是里面的青壮年。”哥谭每十万人就有两千多被指控故意伤害甚至杀人罪的罪犯的超高犯罪率意味着至少有几万名罪犯随着人潮一起涌入了大都会，而这其中甚至不包括考虑到留下的人更穷，恶性犯罪有可能会更加高发的现实。“但是剩下的年轻人，我们需要找到地方收留他们，同时也要请求军队的援助。”

“我们把防暴警察的布防都放在了哥谭前往大都会的道路上——免得，到时候会有更多的恶徒试图冲击城市的防线。但是即使如此，超人，我们依旧是人手不足。”刚刚担任市长的老头子再次用手帕擦起了汗，他看起来既萎靡又可怜。“让几百万青壮年在街头无处可归是极大的安全隐患，超人，我们需要你，你的城市需要你。”

他的城市需要他。

那么毫无疑问，在这种时候，超人对此责无旁贷。

“我希望每一位大都会的居民，在你们力所能及的范围之内，都能够将你们的家门向哥谭的来访者们敞开。”当他做出这样的号召的同时，当然，他也必须要承担起相应的责任。“我保证，你们将会是安全的，因为我将会作为城市的守护者在天空巡逻。”任何一声呼救，任何一声可疑的声响，都可以让超人迅速出现在他需要出现的地方。“至于那些来访者中并不值得尊重的人，我希望你们知道，除非你们想要体会来自氪星还有大都会的双重怒火，否则，今晚在大都会保持冷静是你们的最佳选择。”

他当然可以说出这种话，因为他是大都会的神明，整个美国的偶像。他是那个拥有整座城市作为支持，自然也就有底气说得出这种话的站在光明面上的人，他没有任何的必要去躲躲藏藏。

然而，不需要躲躲藏藏也就意味着他不得不将整个晚上的前三分之一用于处理各地此起彼伏的冲突事件。直到真的揍断了几个人的骨头，打歪了一个人的鼻梁，在直播镜头前将他们全部丢进警车，并且宣布这些人都将会在之后以“危害公共安全罪”得到起诉，每个人都会获得起码十年以上的刑期之前，哥谭的访问者们似乎并不明白，大都会守护者的威胁是切实而又有效的。

“……早知道我们就在哥谭找点乐子了。真羡慕那些没有过来的人。”

就在这样的窃窃私语中，他放下了又一位险遭强奸的妇女——同时，尽自己义务的对对方百般安慰、保证、道歉，为这位女士被迫承受了她本不应该承受的惊恐，仅仅是因为她相信了超人的承诺而好言相待过后。忙碌了接近半个晚上的超人终于抬起了头。

他望向了那时不时就有机枪声传来，在一片火焰和打砸的欢呼声中将要燃烧起来的哥谭。

“我有我的准备安排。”当他找准时机，降落在刚刚抵达钟楼，仍旧坐在蝙蝠车中的蝙蝠侠时，他毫无不有余地拒绝了超人支援的那个提案。“目前为止，整个事件仍旧可控，我可以解决得了他。”

但是，“当我和你说我要介入哥谭时，我所告知你的是我的决定，而不是在征求你的意见。”漂浮在在空中的超人抱起了胳膊——很明显，整件事没什么可谈。“倘若哥谭遭受毁灭，我的城市也一样会经受冲击。你应当不会认为恐怖毒气是只能在哥谭生效却不会扩散的那种东西。”

“我不会让这种情况发生。”

“倘若它真的发生，即使追究你的过错也不能还回大都会为此殒命之人所受的伤害。”他的态度非常强硬，本来便因方正而坚毅的下颌咬得死死的。这当然是超人世界里不容退缩的那种事。“而现在，你正因为你身为守护者的矜持而拖延整座城市获得救助的可能——到底哪一件事对你来说更重要，蝙蝠侠？你自己身为义警的尊严还是你的城市此刻的安危？”难道对你来说确保你的城市属于你自己不受其他人的介入比它实际如何要来得更加重要吗？

这是个相当尖锐的问题，所以超人并没有直白地把它放到两个人所处的空气中，然而当他的目光和蝙蝠侠在空中短兵相接时，他知道那个男人读出了他的质问还有不容动摇的决心。

这让蝙蝠侠停顿了片刻，他退让了些许，虽然，要卡尔来说，那几乎是原封不动的。“哥谭的罪犯有哥谭自己的特色，而这座城市不能够承受在已有的混乱之上再加入一位可能会发了疯的超人。”我不知道恐惧毒气对你的神经中枢到底会产生什么样的影响，他仰起头，看着超人，相当理智而冷静地开口说，“而如果你不幸吸入，哪怕只是些许地失去控制，那么今晚的混乱就只会再上一层楼，仅从这个角度，超人，这座城市无法承受你加入其中的风险。”

“你是说你自己不能承受。”超人冷淡地指出说。“你不愿相信他人，哪怕这让你的城市危在旦夕。”

“这和信赖无关。我只是在阐述一个事实。我有足够的把握在今晚结束稻草人的计划，却没有任何的计划可以应对要在今晚加入狂欢的超人。现在，请你让让，”嘭地一声打开了车门的蝙蝠侠头也不太抬地回答说，“你挡我的路了。”

“就算你‘不允许’，你知道我还是会加入。”超人仍旧悬在那里，抱着手，望着他，看着他拿出钩爪枪，瞄准了钟楼屋顶的决绝的身影。“我是在通知你，蝙蝠侠，而非是请求你的许可。我之所以还在这儿同你讲话，只是因为我愿意尊重你作为这座城市的守护者的经验，”哪怕这种尊重只有轻微的一小点点——超人早就做好了代替蝙蝠侠来接管整座城市的准备。这没得谈，完全没有什么好谈。“所以我相信，如果你能告诉我有什么是你认为我可以帮助做的，告诉我，我们合作，可能会比分开调查彼此碍事来得简单得多。”

我承认我不适合直面稻草人来为这座城市增加风险，超人尽可能冷静地表示，他的耐心已经接近告罄的边缘——大都会的守护者可从来不是以脾气好待人温和而闻名整个东海岸。但是如果你宁愿让我自己在这座城市横冲直撞，用我的方式来解决眼下的难题，那么当然，你可以走开。

这是他最后一次对蝙蝠侠的身份表示尊重，如果，他再拒绝，那么就不要怪卡尔的手段强硬。

或许是充分意识到了，他完全没有办法掌控卡尔，因此，最优的选项只能是和卡尔达成某种表面上的合作——他确实没有办法继续冒险，所以，当他发射钩爪枪之前，卡尔听到了一句消散在空中的回答。

“哥谭的救火队员有十三名仍在失踪之中，我之前曾救下了四位，但是或许交给你效率来得更高。除此以外，环绕着整个哥谭的纵火案也需要得到解决。”

这就是超人所需要的全部的答话。

当他缓缓起飞，改作从高空俯视着这座在战火中被燃成了一场狂欢的城市之时，他似乎有一秒曾经听到，一个女人和蝙蝠侠的短暂交谈。

“我很高兴你乐意让更多的人前来帮你，布鲁斯。我们应当和更多的人一起战斗。”

“这同时也意味着更多的风险，而这任何更多的风险对于这座城市都很有可能是毁灭性的。”这么说着的男人微微地吸了口气，他的心跳依旧冷静，沉着，就好像刚刚面对超人时那样，一拍也没有多，一拍也不曾少。“谈论工作吧，神谕，我需要知道那些运输车的最终目的地。”


	2. Chapter 2

_那个男人沉睡在堡垒的医疗舱里，宁静、祥和，就像是终于抵达了目的地的旅人，在卸去了全身的重担之后，终于可以在应许之地的迦南安然入睡。_

他在哥谭忙活了好大一圈。

在他努力维持着这座城市的运转——最起码，像是警局这样可以动员的官方力量仍旧可以运转，没有更多的警察和救火队员因为暴徒的袭击而头破血流的同时，他其实知道，蝙蝠侠在比他更加努力地守护着这座孤立无援的城市。

他试图通过偷听蝙蝠侠和耳麦中人们的对话来推断整个调查的进展，只从技术层面来说，这并没有很困难——蝙蝠侠的心跳总是那么的平稳、有力，纵使有时会出现不正常的骤然加速，但是整体而言，它仍旧维持在一个令人印象深刻的稳定的基准线上。而只要锁定住蝙蝠侠的位置，辨别哪些声音是来自他耳麦的对话这件事本身甚至来得比找到蝙蝠侠要更加容易一些。

他听到了一点关于哥谭调查进展的只言片语，听到了自称阿卡姆骑士的男人的出现，还有围绕着ACE化学工厂的进攻还有调查。他本来还想再多偷听一点，但是可惜的是，他无法专心。

“你发誓过的！你保证过的！”又一个被他救下并痛哭流涕着的大都会男人对着他尖叫着说。“你保证过只要我们呼救你就会立刻赶到的！”

“不过是迟了七秒钟而已，已经很好了，约翰逊先生。”随同赶到的警长在他身边解释道。

“什么叫做只不过是迟到了七秒，你知道那是怎样的七秒啊！”超人才刚刚落在地上，就已经挣扎地从他的怀里跳出来的大都会的市民愤怒地拍打着面前的桌子。“那个人，那个畜生，我好心收留了他，结果他居然试图割断我的脖子！你要不要试试被人拿刀比划上七秒试试！啊？啊！他保证过，他保证过的，却没有做到。我再也不会相信你了！”那个男人指着他的鼻子对着他恶狠狠地吼道，“我要去网络上揭露你，你这个谎话连篇的骗子，和政客勾结在一起的撒谎精！”

事实上，根据超人随后的了解，整件事不过是一场误会。这位不情不愿，仅仅是因为身边的住户都接纳了街头的难民而不想被指指点点的屋主被迫同样接纳了一位来自哥谭的避难者，当晚，当他听到客厅的响动，拿起身边的手枪去看“这些都是肮脏堕落的强盗、小偷、杀人犯”的哥谭人到底在盗窃着自己多么珍贵的财产之时，只是起夜去上了个厕所的难民不得不拿起旁边的小刀来进行自保。

“你真的相信他拿小刀是为了自保，你根本就是在偏袒这些压根甚至不能算是大都会人的畜生，呸！就你还他妈好意思说自己是大都会的英雄……”

超人摇了摇头，他本来想就这件事再多解释几句——不管这位屋主到底是以怎样的恶意在揣测着那些哥谭的来客，但不管怎么说，他还是主动收留了一位哥谭人，而仅看在这件事上，超人还是觉得自己有必要对此向他道歉。“我正在营救一位骨折了的救火队员，他被哥谭的匪徒劫持……”

“哥谭！”这是一个不容饶恕的理由，介于，人们当然认为，他所应最优先保护的是自己的城市。“哥谭的一个救火队员死了他妈的跟我有什么关系！”

总之，这段对话不得不被匆匆截止，因为就在这些惊呼和唾骂之间，超人听到了更加虚弱，也更加无助的，小小的“救命”声。

这次，他逮捕的是来自大都会的恋童癖，当他不得不将这个收留了年仅十四岁的小孩并试图在这个疯狂的夜晚和对方进行某种毫无疑问令人唾弃的“游戏”的男人送上警车的时候，更多的人开始围着他发出了一声声的尖叫。

“我们好心好意为这群从哥谭赶来的畜生、蝗虫让出了我们的屋子，给了他们可以果腹的食粮，而他们是怎么报答我们的？暴力，抢劫，并且诬陷更多的人进入监狱。”

“我跟威尔做了整整十七年的邻居，我才不会相信他是一个会对孩子下手的犯人。毫无疑问，是这个来自哥谭的小骗子欺骗了你们。”

让人作呕，让人作呕。越来越多因为超人的请求才会允许难民进屋的大都会人开始对他们的善心感到了悔恨还有怨怼。“不知感激，活该垃圾！”

这是当他们提出鼓励大都会的居民接纳难民的计划时就已经预料到可能发生的最糟糕的一种情形。很明显，今晚过后，不论是市长还是超人在本市的支持率恐怕会空前大跌。但是超人没有心思去顾及这个。他当然知道整个大都会的临时安置计划就本质上来说不过是一条缓兵之计，想要解决它，最根本的方法是拯救哥谭，或者，是联邦政府能够尽快采取行动，解决滞留在大都会的几百万人的吃喝问题。

然而，可惜，在这种事上，各州政府的扯皮能力依旧是一如既往——没有哪个州议员胆敢在这件事上率先松口，提议说自己的州府可以适当地接纳一部分难民。就连那些原本处于中立态度，愿意出于人道主义对大都会进行适当支援的州长，也因为亲眼目睹了大都会在执行安置计划不过四个小时后，怨声载道，支持率齐跌的景象而重新对自己州的利益进行了一番考量。没有人真的想要为此放弃自己奋斗多年才换来的州长的位置，毕竟，“我们做州长的最首要的就是对自己州的人民负责”……

这真的可以被称为孤立无援的一种处境。虽然比起哥谭，大都会的情况可能还不至于如此悲惨，但是不管怎么说，这两个从诞生之初就几乎是伫立在一起的姊妹市一荣俱荣，一损俱损。当超人被迫第三十三次的拎起一个小贼，在摄像机面前将他交给面前的警察，还要控制住一巴掌把人扇出脑震荡——或许这样可以警告那些恣意妄为的人，不管是哥谭的还是大都会的，不想去医院躺个十天半个月，今晚最好就他妈的给超人乖乖听话——的欲望的时候，他甚至有那么一会儿考虑直接冲去总统办公室，把那个至今既没能够支援哥谭，也没有提出任何保护大都会计划的混账总统的脑壳砸进面前的办公桌里。

“既然总统前一阵还曾声称，美国有着最为完备的国防系统，不仅如此，还有着可以悄悄潜入定点打击的海豹突击队，是全世界最为安全的国家，那么我希望这些防御力量能够在嘴皮子以外的地方发挥一些作用。”在他忍无可忍地对着媒体说出这句话后，不到两分钟，“超人要求美国政府对自己的人民动武”就登上了美国的推特头条。

卢瑟绝对会为此兴奋坏了的，介于超人和蝙蝠侠到底哪个更可怕的讨论已经在向着一种不利于超人的方向迅速演变，而现在，他有了更多的证据可以说明，比起一个城市的守护者，这位拥有着“无法克制的暴力倾向”的超人其实是个情绪极不稳定的危险炸弹。

“你必须要保持冷静。”当他第三十七次地拎着罪犯进入大都会警局时，正守在那里，接收着来自哥谭消息的露易丝这么告诫他。“你要知道，这是你超级英雄生涯中无法避免的一道坎，而你只能够尽你所能——却不能够打破任何底线方面的东西。你没有办法真的对那些人施以老拳，因为你要记得，卡尔，在今天过后，大都会仍旧需要你。”

大都会仍旧需要他，就好像除了大都会以外，还有那么多因为大都会的榜样而重新抬起了头的各地城市，他们也一样需要他。

“超人是一种希望，一种信仰，而哪怕你是在面临地球将要毁灭的危机，你也绝不能将这种希望扼杀在人们的面前。失去了希望的人类比痛苦挣扎的人类要来得更加的可怕，卡尔，你要坚持，今晚，你绝对不能跨过任何原则方面的界限。”

“我……我知道，谢谢你，露易丝，我知道。”当他这么说着的时候，顺手便又抓回了十三公里外又一个不识抬举的抢劫犯。他感到了自己迟迟无法介入哥谭的情绪上的焦躁，但是不管怎么说，“谢谢你，露易丝。我会注意，我……争取。”

他可以争取。

但是可惜的是，蝙蝠侠已经失去了他行动中能够争取的那个机会。

他听说过哥谭一度被恐怖毒气淹没的消息，甚至还曾经考虑过，是否要再度前往哥谭进行调查，然而大都会令人焦头烂额的状况，还有蝙蝠侠对恐怖毒气的警告让他犹豫了半晌，而在他第四十九次的解决掉大都会人和哥谭人的纠纷之时，哥谭的空气已经恢复了往日里的清新。

或许他真的可以做到，这么极速在大都会的街道上飞驰的超人甚至一度在想。或许他真的小瞧了这个人类，这个在超人的眼中如此的脆弱，却又像是根本就无法打倒的顽强的凡人。

但，他错了。

当稻草人的直播出现在媒体的每一个角落，就连大都会时代广场的展示牌都切换成了哥谭的新闻直播之时，抱着那个因为打架斗殴而受了伤的男子前往医院的超人也不得不在显示屏前停住了他的脚步。

“今天，我们要见证的是自称哥谭守护者的男人的堕落——明明是一个凡人，还要假冒天神，自以为自己无可畏惧，却还是最终要屈服在自己的恐惧之中的愚蠢的男人卑微的面孔。他一定会失败，因为恐惧早已深藏在他的心中。”

去。这么说着的稻草人，用不耐烦的声调驱逐着他身后那个咬牙切齿拒绝合作着的警长。当手枪的子弹被威胁性地打在了摄像头无法看到的地方，伴随着警长瞬间扩大了的瞳孔，超人听到了一声确切无疑的男人的呻吟。

甚至不需要他怀中那个战战兢兢的男子的提醒，超人就已经意识到了，他在暴怒中将手中的钢管一下子扭成了两段。他在救护站放下了手中的男人，随即略进了哥谭的夜空。

他在思考，在思考着这个男人会把蝙蝠侠关在了哪里。他在花花绿绿的显示屏的灯光中掠过了哥谭鳞次节比的建筑。只是，这些上世纪遗留下来，错综复杂的建筑结构妨碍了超人寻找哥谭骑士的目光。而心跳，他不得不放宽了自己的听觉范围，去搜索那个不知为何已经失去了往日里的平稳的稳定的心跳。

他还感到了一阵恼怒，恼怒着这个自称一切都在掌控之中的男人会就这样轻易地被捕。

“……罗宾的性命……威胁……主动锁在……”

“今晚的蝙蝠侠……怪异……不同寻常……”

“嘘！”两公里外，，一个匪徒毫不犹豫地对着另一个嘘了一声。“快看。戈登老头儿要摘他的面具了。”

戈登警长要摘掉他的面具了。这个可怜的老人，他似乎从来都没有像是今天这样疲惫、绝望而又愤怒过。当他听到蝙蝠侠的那句低不可闻的耳语，“……照他说的去做”的时候，他的愤怒一下子爆发了。你根本不明白！”他在低声对着蝙蝠侠嘶吼，那些常人几乎不可能听到的声音在麦克风的收集下依旧灌入了超人的耳朵，“你难道不懂吗？如果你的身份暴露了到底意味着什么？这是比你或者我死在这里还要严重的事，你根本就……”

“照我说的去做。”

他不明白，他的确是不明白，他不明白这个男人是如何在走投无路，似乎根本就没有办法反抗的前提下，依旧维持住了这么一种冷静而又平淡，仿佛一切仍在掌握之中的威严的声调的。

哥谭不会在今天被摧毁，他望着他，望着那个背对着屏幕的警长，几乎是在用视线这么宣布说。这座城市不会在今晚毁灭。它一定会存活，苏醒，然后迎来他们曾在滴水兽上见证过无数次的美好的晨光。“你要相信我。”他对着戈登这么轻声地耳语道。当他这么做的时候，他平静的神色镇定、从容，冷静得就好像从来都不知道到底绝望是为何物。

那是一双不可思议的，能够让人镇定下来的天蓝色的的眼睛。他的视线中存在着某种东西，某种相当冷淡且具有说服力的，因为对所有的一切都置之度外的无情而愈发显得坚定的信念一样的东西。他一定是通过这样的目光说服了警长，因为，也就是在这样对视了长达两秒之后，戈登终于朝着他伸出了一只犹豫、怀疑，却还是听从了的手。

当面罩脱落时，蝙蝠侠终于在世人面前露出了那张为无数人所不齿的，在任何一种宗教的教义中都应该坠入地狱中去的，骄奢淫逸，穷奢极欲，既没有心肝也没有信仰的，名为布鲁斯·韦恩的男人平静而又安然的面孔。

那是他头一次见到那样的面孔。他是说，布鲁斯·韦恩，那个几乎无人不知，无人不晓，想要找到一个不认识他的人，起码要先离开美利坚，朝着欧亚大陆快马加鞭几千公里才有可能的，永远都会因为各种各样的荒唐事而受人非议，举着香槟杯，左拥右抱，却又会在受到刻薄时露出一个个天真中透着讽刺的微笑，仿佛只要快乐地或者就算是尽到了自己人生最大义务的放浪形骸的布鲁斯·韦恩。

他曾经为了报道的事而短暂地调查过他。他曾经为此在深夜，一个人坐在档案室里见证过这个男人各种各样应用在社交场所甚至是私下里和人散步被街拍的面容。它们有时是微笑的，迷惑的，或者蹙起了眉，显得有一点点不知所措的。然而不管是哪一种，这个男人总是会表现出一副矜持而又娇贵的样子，以至于当他用一只手微微理着那干净整洁的西服衣袖的时候，他不自觉微抬起下巴瞥着人的神态便自然而然地流露出，他为着自己的某种小聪明而感到沾沾自喜，于是愈发让人感到他愚不可及着的极为荒谬式的神情。

“他要是真的蠢到无药可救，或许还不会像是这样的招人心烦。”曾经坐在克拉克身边喝着啤酒，愤世嫉俗着的吉米就这样伸出了一根手指头，对着屏幕上正在接受娱乐节目采访的韦恩点着，极为刻薄地宣称。“这世界上最让人受不了的，莫过于一个有钱人愚蠢透顶，却又偏偏因为周围都是没有骨气的马屁精而自以为自己极其聪明。你看看他那副自以为是的洋洋得意的蠢样儿！他一定是以为自己是这个世界上最了不起的人。怪不得没有哪个女的真的愿意和这样的垃圾去谈上一场恋爱。”虽然事实可能更加接近韦恩总裁万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，但是考虑到被底层人讨厌本来就是像韦恩这样的上流人物应尽的一种社会责任，克拉克也就不打算指出，韦恩之所以迟迟没有任何的恋爱对象，多半只是因为他不打算为了任何一颗小树放弃自己身后的整座森林。“他活该，你知道吗，克拉克？他活该。他真的就是讨厌死了——一个人蠢还自作聪明，简直就是让人无法忍受。”

成千上万的娱乐杂志和网站评论毫无疑问地赞同着吉米的观点。2ch上，数不清的非自愿独身者对着这位拥有了社会上所有的稀缺资源，包括数不清的漂亮女性的男人冷嘲热讽。“我敢说他其实根本不需要是个男人，他有没有老二在这件事上都不重要——他为什么不干脆用钞票去操那些女人呢，反正离开了它，他根本就什么都不会是。”

他就是那种明明已经年逾三十，却还是荒唐到让人难以置信，就好像十几年的时光过去，他唯一的长进只不过是能够把自己讨人厌的本质多遮挡上个几秒，随即就又要将其暴露无遗的蠢货和糟糕透顶的资本家。“他几乎不知道什么叫做社会责任。”即使韦恩集团在运营着全国乃至世界范围里最大的慈善基金，人们还是这么地议论着他。“他每次不是宴会迟到，就是搂着名模早退。就这么从女人的身上爬不起来吗？贱骨头！”

没有人会对着这样一个简直就是徒有其表的代名词着的男人怀有期待，也没有人真的认为，他那身看似漂亮的肌肉与极为高大的体格，能够在炫耀以外的任何地方起到任何值得一提的功用。在哥谭乃至于世界人民的心目中，布鲁斯·韦恩的形象糟糕透顶。这也就是为什么，蝙蝠侠出道至今，从来没有人想到过，这个永远使用着各种高科技的小玩意儿，似乎从来都不介意自己今晚又爆破了多么昂贵的蝙蝠车的骑士的面具之下，其实藏着的是一个比圣诞老人套装下是你常年酗酒乃至于丑态百出的叔叔还要糟糕的没有骨气的花花公子。

整个世界都为此安静了几秒，他们在这样强烈的对比和惊慌之中怔住了，就好像超人也一样因为眼前的景象，而一时忘记了他要搜寻蝙蝠侠的职责，漂浮在一个悬挂在半空中的电视显示屏前，目瞪口呆地看着屏幕里那个从被除去的面具下抬起眼，平静、同时疲惫地注视着面前显示器的男人的形象。

他看起来真的是很累了，不仅很累，那微微肿胀着的眼睛还表露出了一种筋疲力尽，难以为继似将要摔倒一样的疲倦。然而，偏偏这种疲倦所呈现出的，却偏偏又是一种极为诡异的安宁。当他瞥向镜头的时候，他的目光穿透了即将为他爆沸的电视媒体，直到落在了虚空中的某个地方。

世界的媒体开始为他沸腾，为了这个一步一步，背着十字架走过了髑髅地，因为要用自己的血叫百姓成圣，也就理所当然地要在城门外代替百姓受苦的男人，他看起来就像是一只背着荆棘走上了祭坛，然后疲倦地坐下来，等待着自己结局的安静的羔羊。

但是羔羊不该有像他这样疲倦而又安然着的神情。之所以会让人有这样的联想，大概只是因为被除去面具后，有那么一会儿，这个男人曾不经意地微微眨起眼睛，就好像是去掉面具后不得不适应着空气，让瞳孔重新聚焦，并因此显露出了某种稍稍带着点迷惑，甚至称得上是有几分纯真的，那种问心无愧似的，在片刻的疑惑过后就再度将一切都隐藏在了面具之下的，相当安然的那股特殊的神情。

他微微抿起了嘴唇，明明已经是祭坛上被宰的羔羊，却偏偏显露出了一种筋疲力尽终于到家之后，泡进了浴缸的热水之中，那种全然放松下来，甚至连筋骨都慢慢地舒展开的，冷静而平淡的神气。

那不该是一个将死之人的表情，也不该是一个将要面对自己内心最为恐惧的事物的男人的表情。甚至于说，当稻草人为着这个念头而暴怒起来，将他锋利的钩爪按进布鲁斯的胸膛之时，那个男人的神态仍旧是镇定的。即使因为肉体被刺穿的痛苦令他呻吟了起来，他的神态中依旧体现出了一种相当特别的从容。

而这就是此时此刻，这个躺在医疗舱里，既叫做布鲁斯·韦恩又叫做蝙蝠侠，像是两者却又不像两者的男人所流露的，没有人能够真正猜透他的心思的，沉默寡言着的古怪的神气。

卡尔因着这样的念头沉默了片刻，他迟疑了半晌，终于还是让自己的目光慢慢掠过了黑暗骑士此刻残留在人间的这具平静的躯壳。

根据三录仪上显示的数据，尽管在卡尔捡到他时，面前的男人早在长时间的低温和海水的侵蚀下有半条腿跨过了死亡的边缘，但是，随着氪星的注射液被重新注入他的体内，他身体里那仍未熄灭的生命却再度爆发出了一种难以言喻的活力。当越来越多的营养液和其他的生物因子被注入男人结实有力的臂膀之时，那一度曾经失却了的，卡尔以为他再也不会听见的沉静而又稳定的心跳渐渐地，以一种逐渐提速，却又忽而放缓的方式重新成为了这具躯体的主要音符。

他曾经听说过这种阶梯式的冥想恢复法。据说，东方使用这种冥想的僧人甚至可以让自己的身体进入假死状态并保持多年，直到条件合适，在适当的刺激下，他们可以跨过千年的时间再度苏醒。蝙蝠侠的身体所应用着的就是这样一种几乎是来自传说中的东方古老的身体修复法。宛如拾级而上，一点点地提速、放缓、放缓、提速，直到最终，身体恢复到了可以被唤醒却不至于因为过速而影响体内器官的阶段。

那毫无疑问是一种都市传说，他是说，所谓跨越时光千年，这种事一看就只是古人对于这种修行方式的美好想象。但是，不管怎么说，这位在搭乘蝙蝠机返回庄园的过程里，却因为遭遇军队的拦截而不幸坠入哥谭海湾的男人仍旧在静静地使用着它，就好像这是已经被镌刻进他的身体里的，无数种条件反射的训练一样，稳定的不可思议的那些属于人类的能力之一。

这让卡尔又对着蝙蝠侠多看了几眼。看着这个沉睡在那里，在被剥去了黑暗骑士浸满了海水的盔甲后露出的毫无疑问属于人类的躯壳。

他是个身材高大的男人，不仅如此，肌肉结实有力。一米八八的身高配上将近两百磅的体重，却没有留下一丝一毫不够干脆的赘余。他的身体线条以一种极尽阳刚的方式干净落，所呈现的是一种实用主义将每一寸肌肉都发挥到了极致的健硕之美。这具身体当然受过很多伤——除非将刀剑束之高阁，否则任何一次面对来犯毫不畏惧的击打都必定会在那锋利的刀锋之上留下些许的微痕。然而精心保养着自己刀剑的刀匠仍旧修补了绝大多数的伤口，只除了有一个。

男人肋下一侧的伤口，直到卡尔捡到他时还在微微渗出着温热的鲜血。

到底在他发现这个男人之前，有多少曾经温热的血淌进冰冷的大洋中。卡尔对着这个问题思考了一会儿，他不太知道这件事自己到底该怎么看，就好像他也不知道对于之后蝙蝠侠的何去何从该怎么看。毕竟就外界的认知来说，他捡到的是一个早就应该死去，甚至于说，活着不如死去，因为这样至少可以少上很多麻烦，并且也不用担心在监狱渡过自己的后半辈子的蝙蝠侠。在他的伤势治疗好后，悄悄返回庄园或者集团在韦恩身上又似乎都是行不通的。介于在韦恩的飞机坠入大西洋的几分钟过后，那些之前看不到人，结果这时却跑得比谁都快的联邦政府和军方的人冲入庄园要求收缴一切之时，整座庄园便突然陷入了火海。这座伴随着哥谭伫立了近两百年，也是字面意义地支持并且保护哥谭了近两百年的庄园便随着爆破的气流声在熊熊大火中化为了一团灰烬。

跟随着庄园一并消失的，还有布鲁斯·韦恩忠诚的管家，被认为在蝙蝠侠一系列的犯罪勾当里难辞其咎的阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。这座坚持过了哥谭最黑暗的夜晚，却偏偏要在黎明破晓时毁于一旦的庄园未曾给世人留下一丝一毫可以窥探蝙蝠侠生活的踪迹。而至于他的养子和后来的资助对象提摩希·德雷克，也和韦恩集团的总裁卢修斯·福克斯一起宣布，他们对布鲁斯·韦恩先生的行为并不知情。

他现在是一个不被人类的世界所接纳的，不管到哪里都只能像是过街老鼠一样，没有身份，也没有姓名，哪怕是活着，在官方的名录里也只能够算是死了的另一个世界的人了。

这让卡尔语法心情复杂地瞥了眼这个刚刚被自己的同类剥夺了人类的身份，和卡尔一样注定要孤单一人，却偏偏又保留着人类躯体的，对于这样的未来一无所知的沉睡着的男人。

“……”就算他要为了超人救了他这件事而怪他，那么，也好，就让他随便地怪他去好了。超人的思绪转了几圈，最终还是心不在焉地回到了眼下的事务上。三录仪的数据显示他正在接近可以恢复意识的生理状态，而倘若他醒来，真的质问超人为何会多管闲事，卡尔也会冷静地表示如果蝙蝠侠对于自己的结局另有计划，他绝对不会在这个过程中横加阻拦——不管怎么讲，这个男人真的履行了他在一开始对哥谭，对世界，还有对超人许下的承诺。他说他绝不会让事态进一步蔓延，而事实也是，尽管超人一度曾心生怀疑，但是他最终让整个城市重新回归了井然有序的常态之中。

一个做到了这种事的男人理应获得超人的敬意。他不应当质疑这样的一个男人对于自己未来做下的抉择。

虽然，当他这么想的时候，有那么一部分的超人觉得，倘若蝙蝠侠真的是在被击落的过程中自愿赴死，那么亲眼见证了他熬过了整个黑夜的超人会对此感到一阵微弱而难以言喻的失望。而另一部分的他则为此甚至为此感到了一阵轻微的歉疚，因为他居然真的找到了他，救治了他，让他在毫不畏惧地步入了自己的死亡之后，将他重新推回到了这个似乎并不希望他活着的人世间。他不知道蝙蝠侠到底会对这样的事怎么看，说到底，他对这个名叫布鲁斯·韦恩的男人毫无了解。

他就是在这样的思忖中，半梦半醒地，终于在万圣节之夜的忙碌过后打上了一两个小时的小盹。在他沉沉睡去的那些时刻，他的耳朵依旧在竖着，在尽职尽责地监听着来自大都会的声音，确保自己不曾错过任何一个在万圣节之夜过后需要他履行承诺的呼救声。他的思绪在沉睡和清醒之中，以一种梦游似的方式漂浮，直到随着治疗结束，舱内人体即将苏醒，医疗舱发出了清脆的滴滴声。

他睁开眼，看到那个刚刚从死神的手里返回，却并不知道自己某种意义上完成了比欧律狄刻和俄耳甫斯都未曾做到的壮举的男人睁开了天蓝色的双眼。当他微微眨动着眼睛，让那睫毛微微颤动着，好似迷惑着这里到底是何种地方的时候，那超人曾经见识过的羔羊一样的神色又浮现上了他脸庞——那真是相当奇怪的一种组合。坚硬的下颌，不动声色的神情，与那一瞬间微微迷惑着的目光。

超人站了起来，他走近他，为了向一位城市的英雄表示自己应有的尊敬，也是为了传达某种绝对不会对他的选择进行干涉的亲善的意图。

他等待着那个直起身子，揉着后颈，就像不过是睡了一个过于漫长的午觉的男人将视线转向他。

而当他们的视线对上的时候，超人突然意识到，有什么东西可能是超出了他的预料了的。

因为，在几秒钟后，那个男人望着超人，警觉而又谨慎地，以一种初次见面的方式礼貌的开口。“你是谁，这里是哪？还有……我什么会在这儿？”


End file.
